One Last Gift
by Donny W
Summary: The Psychics Donny and Cyndi go on an exciting journey in hopes of raising the hearts of two people on Christmas Eve, with inspiration from the power of Mothra.


-1_**One Final Gift**_

_By: Donny Winter_

Nurses and patients scurried down crowded hallways in Tokyo's most prominent hospital, carrying on their daily affairs as if nothing was changing in their select and individual lives. Operating devices bleeped, and phones rang, making the entire scene a conglomeration of sounds and voices.

Far at the end of the hallway, in one of the family waiting lobbies, sat Kazuki Daniels. His long dark Japanese hair draped over his eyes, providing a shield against the bright fluorescent lighting that constantly polluted the room. The brash young man rested on his arm against the wall, fast asleep. It was early in the morning, and Kazuki had remained all through the night at his daughter's bedside----who happened to be admitted to the hospital a couple nights before.

Sleep was difficult to achieve for Kazuki, a hospital was not the most comfortable place to be when trying to re-cooperate. The constant noise, and that gagging hospital aroma made it impossible to even breathe.

Several minutes of jostling and turning in his chair passed until one of the top ranking nurses approached Kazuki. The nurse tried her hardest to keep a positive expression on her face; however, she knew that the news she delivered was not positive in the least.

"Um. Mr. Daniels?" she announced, at a comfortable decibel that would gently grab Kazuki's attention.

Reluctantly, he woke up. The young father's arm throbbed in pain from pressing the weight of his head against it for so long; however, he shook the feeling away and gave the nurse his undivided attention.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" he asked nervously, almost blurting out the questions without even breathing.

A moment passed before the nurse mustered the confidence to actually tell him.

"Mr. Daniels…um…." she took a deep breath, and tried her hardest at holding back her tears, "She's dying…the cancer has spread too quickly….now it is affecting her heart and lungs…We estimate that she will not be able to make it beyond Christmas….I am so very sorry."

Christmas…that was the following day, the very idea of his daughter dying on a holiday nearly drove Kazuki mad. Despite how he felt, he knew that the day would come where he'd lose his beloved offspring to the very same cancer that took his wife shortly after his daughter was born.

"I'm so sorry sir," the nurse repeated, "If you wish, you can go see her, although she has too much morphine in her system to be cognitive at the moment."

"Thank…Thank you…" Kazuki barely uttered as the nurse solemnly walked away.

As soon as she left, the young man buried his face in his hands and broke down into tears. The only person left in his family now was slowly slipping away.

****

"Cyndi…why are we here of all places?" Donny griped as both him and his dear friend entered the electronic doors of the hospital, their hair blowing around in the intense morning breeze emanating from the bay.

Cyndi giggled and wrapped her arm around Donny giddily.

"We're here….because you need to get your mind off from the whole ordeal with Z. And you've said that you love helping people….this is your chance!" Cyndi excitedly exclaimed as she drug Donny by the arm further into the hospital, nearly tipping him off balance.

Donny knew that Cyndi had the right idea, after all----he was still getting over being manipulated by Z's dark powers. And there were a lot of people who looked down upon him for deeds that were beyond his power.

"Cyndi…I don't really want to be in public…"

"Nor do I honey, but…..I know this will do you good." she replied in a calm sweet voice, expressing her care for him.

Donny took a deep breath and tucked his dark hair behind his ears as he wrapped his arm around Cyndi and proceeded to walk down the main hallway. The empathic Psychic could feel the entire plethora of human emotions as he walked past each room----anger, fear, frustration, love, pain….and then some. Each person had problems in their lives, problems that needed to be fixed whether it be mentally, physically, or emotionally.

_Wow Cyndi…there's so much pain here…_Donny commented telepathically as he gazed from room to room, then down at Cyndi who was doing the same.

_I know…we can show the people that we can use our powers to help them…_Cyndi glistened as brightly as the sun with hope as she nearly skipped down the hallway.

Both Psychics paced down the hallway effervescently, until Donny came to an abrupt stop and clenched his chest.

"My God….such…sadness and pain.." he uttered while gasping for air.

Little did they know, they were standing in front of the exact lobby that Kazuki Daniels sat in, still weeping as prominently as before. His black hair was ruffled and face swollen from the excessive sobbing, in fact he could barely breathe. Nurses were standing around him, wanting to help him but he was warding off their offers of assistance through discombobulated screams.

Donny could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he felt the depth of his despair. The very depth of loss and loneliness punctured a hole in his beautiful heart.

_Cyndi…he…..he's losing someone very close to him…_Donny closed his eyes and lowered his head, _She's dying a painful death…_

Cyndi felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she too could feel some sort of feeling of remorse and heartache. It reminded her very much of how she felt when her grandmother passed on. Oddly enough, Donny could relate his grandmother's death to Kazuki's current mindset as well.

"We know what we must do." Donny smiled, holding back his tears and replacing them with hope.

Slowly, Donny stepped into the lobby and passed the nurses who remained a considerable distance from Kazuki's coughing and writhing body. By this time, he was down on his hands and knees----crying hysterically.

_Do not fret, my friend. Go to your daughter, she needs you…_a male voice echoed within Kazuki's mind, slowing his tearful sobbing.

Kazuki slowly turned his gaze upward, and could see Donny's hand outreaching to him. The Psychic's smiling face somehow uplifted the man, he felt as though there was some mysterious power taking away all of that pain he felt.

Carefully, Kazuki grasped onto Donny's hand and was brought to his feet. Quickly, he wiped the tears off from his face and attempted to regain his composure with Donny's empathic help.

"Come…lets go see your daughter." Cyndi smiled too as she took Kazuki's other hand and slowly lead him out into the hallway.

With ease, all three of them and a couple nurses made their way to the farthest door at the end of the hallway.

No sooner did they reach the doorway, Kazuki hesitated for a moment; knowing that he'd have to see the ill body of his beloved daughter. Despite that one set back, he felt the confidence growing within him, and managed to walk into the doorway with Donny, Cyndi, and the nurses following closely behind.

Kazuki uneasily paced past the first empty bed in the room, and noted how comfortable it looked----giving him a bit more confidence that his daughter was comfortable even in her dying moments. Each step for him felt as though he were leaping through several years in time, everything seemed to slow down and speed up for him at the same time when he passed the dividing curtain in the room; catching the first glimpse of his daughter's face.

Faintly, the young girl smiled as she recognized her father, excited to be in his presence. Kazuki ran to his daughter's side, filled with a mix of joy and heartache as he grasped onto her hand gently. Heart monitors and other machines beeped ominously in the background, tracking every last moment of her remaining life.

"Daddy…" she barely whispered, not having the strength to even utter words. "I'm…scared."

Her fear tore at Kazuki's heart and drew tears to his eyes; however, he held them back as hard as he possibly could, showing his daughter that he was strong.

"What's her name?" asked Cyndi as both Donny and her moved to the other side of the bed directly across from the disheartened parent.

"Grace Frances Daniels…" he whispered without any emotion.

Cyndi and Donny stared at each other with smiles on their faces, as though they were struck by a bolt out of the blue.

"She has a beautiful name." Donny complimented with emotion in his voice as he stared deeply down at the six year old child.

Kazuki smiled, and turned to face down toward his daughter who smiled at the newcomers kindly.

"So guess what Grace, Christmas is tomorrow!" Kazuki smiled, trying to hold back his sorrow.

An even brighter smile formed across the young girl's gentle face. Christmas was always a time of year that made her excited; she could spend time with her father and enjoy playing with new toys and trinkets; although, part of her regretted that she could not spend the holiday with her mother.

_She is sad about her mother…she barely even got to know her…_Donny commented to Cyndi telepathically, reading the girls underlying emotions. _In fact…she didn't even know her…_

Cyndi felt astonished by this, she could not comprehend how she'd feel if she had not met her own mother. Especially when she was little, the Autistic Psychic could not imagine what it would be like experiencing Christmas without the wonder and thrill having her mother around.

_Cyndi, come walk with me outside for a moment, we need to talk about this whole situation. _Donny commented as he glanced up at Kazuki.

"We shall be back later my friend." Donny whispered in his physical kindly as he placed one of his hands on Grace's shoulder, assuring her that things would be fine in some sort of way.

Donny took Cyndi by the arm, and quickly exited the room----eventually exiting the entire hospital facility, brashly entering the bright light of the mid-day sun over Tokyo.

"Why are we out here of all places, Donny?" Cyndi critically questioned.

"I have had a wonderful idea!" Donny nearly broke Cyndi's sentence with his own sentence.

Cyndi and him sat upon a bench near the bustling street, devising something that would change the life of both Kazuki and Grace.

****

It was finally nightfall of Christmas eve, the streets of downtown Tokyo were less bustled due to the fact that it was such a prominent holiday. The magnificent lights displayed by the metropolis' colossal edifices blotted out the night above, rending the stars invisible. The air was crisp and cold, flurries from the north descending from the skies and gently coated the top of the ground.

Cyndi and Donny slowly made their way back toward the hospital after traveling out into the city in search something to dine on. Their stomachs were full, and their minds pre-occupied with their joyful task they were about to embark upon. The chilly air forced them to move at a quicker pace, and the light snow sent shivers throughout their bodies as the slush beneath them sloshed at their feet.

"Donny, do you think we're doing the right thing?" gasped Cyndi as she bustled quickly, trying to remain at Donny's walking pace.

The frigid wind caught Donny's dark hair in the nightly city light, and he smiled calmly.

"Yes we are…it is Christmas Eve my friend. What greater gift could we give?" he replied, with a chuckle in his voice.

"Are you sure Mothra or the Elias won't think this is….bad?"

Donny chuckled once again and wrapped his arm around Cyndi's trailing long hair.

"What would Mothra do?" Donny replied, feeling the power of the magnificent deity from far across the sea.

Cyndi responded with nothing but a smile as both Psychics came to the entrance of the hospital. People bustled in the lobby area due to the fact that many charities were holding gift giveaways and meals for the homeless and needy families who did not have the ability to provide their own Christmases.

One of the late night nurses noticed the two Psychics gazing at the crowd of people, and approached them calmly.

"Hey! Are you two here to have a meal or get gifts?" she asked giddily.

"Oh hello!" smiled Cyndi.

"No, we are here to see Kazuki and Grace Daniels." added Donny, trying to smile as well.

The positive grin on the nurse's face once again transformed into a saddened frown.

"We've done everything for her to make her comfortable….poor Grace will not live out the night."

A cloud of shadow and doubt moved over Cyndi and Donny's hearts, making them second guess regarding whether or not their plan would work. They needed sufficient time in order to implement it.

"May we….please see them? It is Christmas…..we wish to spread…our good cheer." Cyndi muttered in her nervous voice as her social abilities grew weaker around this nurse whom she did not even know.

The nurse nodded, and lead both of them down the hallway, back to that same room where the young girl was dying. A vast array of stuffed animals and dolls littered the bed as Grace breathed heavily as though she was in pain. Her face was growing more pale, and her eyes more faint.

"Daddy…my….my tummy hurts…" Grace faintly gasped as she held her daddy's hand tightly, not letting go at any instance.

"I know sweetie…it'll soon stop hurting…" Kazuki whispered, unfortunately implying that she was going to die in a vernacular that she did not understand. Another thing that bothered him was that his daughter would not even be able to receive her presents if her health declined at the rate it was.

The frustrated young man nearly cried on his daughter's arm at the idea that he could not do anything to save her. Kazuki felt powerless against the bodily killer known as cancer----the murderer that was taking away his only remaining family member.

"Kazuki…" whispered Donny as both Cyndi and him slowly entered the room like shadows.

"Merry Christmas." Cyndi said happily as she gazed at Grace's smiling face. It was at least a smile, despite that it was riddled with pain.

Kazuki gave both of them a peculiar sly glare, the very words, _"There is nothing Merry about Christmas," _popped into Donny's mind as he felt the man's unstable emotions.

"We have a gift for you and Grace." Cyndi glistened with joy.

"Gift?" Kazuki grumbled.

"Yes, a gift. Please, take my hand kind sir." Donny offered as he outreached his hand toward the flustered father.

Cyndi picked up Grace's hand and held it in her own gently, smiling at the warmth she felt within the strong young girl; and with the other she grasped onto Donny's right hand.

"Please….do this for your daughter." Donny pleaded quickly as he could barely keep the tears from gathering in his eyes.

Kazuki stared at both of the Psychics, completely perplexed by the gift they were offering. He no doubt was expecting a toy or something, although they had nothing with them. He had no idea what they wanted, or what they were even going to do.

After a couple more minutes of attempting to figure out the situation, Kazuki gave in and allowed his hand to fall into Donny's.

"Both of you close your eyes…and open up your minds as far as they can go. Dream…_of all things unknown and beyond this world." _Donny's physical voice gradually transformed into his Psychic voice as both Grace and Kazuki were swept gently with both him and Cyndi upon the Psychic plane.

Before them, the plane transformed into a warm furnished house featuring beautiful Christmas decorations and the smell of fresh cookies that clung in the air. The warmth and comfort of the home even made Cyndi and Donny feel as though that was where they belonged.

Cyndi, using her magnificent power of memory manipulation brought both Kazuki and Grace back to a memory they shared----Grace's first Christmas before her mother died.

Grace; however, was not a baby like she would have been back in this time, instead Cyndi replaced the memory she possessed with the physical and mental girl she was at the current time. Instead of a small baby sitting in her mother's arms, Grace sat as a six year old child.

It took Grace several seconds to realize where she was, the scenery was all too familiar to her. It was as though she was re-living a dream----something that had not crossed her mind for the very long six years of her life that seemed as though it lasted forever.

"Grace?" her mother whispered as she wrapped her arm around the young girl.

Grace's eyes grew large and her heart fluttered with butterflies at the tone and sound of her mother's voice. Slowly, she turned her head and caught a glimpse of her mother's radiant long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screeched as she wrapped her arms around her mother, bursting into tears.

Donny and Cyndi stood in a shadowed corner protected from the luminescence the Christmas tree gave off. Tears were drawn to both of their eyes as they watched the momentous reunion taking place. It was as though time had completely rewound itself to a time where pain and loss seemed to be so distant. The very idea of death was non-existent in this world of memory.

Finally, out from a darkened room entered Kazuki----who's face was as stunned as Grace's to see his wife, Carolynn, alive and in person. Far in the corner, he could see Donny and Cyndi smiling in the darkness at the event taking place.

Despite his curiosity regarding the situation, he neglected the sensation of their presence and jolted toward his wife and daughter, embracing them both with joyous tears in his eyes. For the first time in six years he had the ability to smile and laugh happily without anything holding him back emotionally. Donny saw to that with his gift of empathy.

"Haha! Merry Christmas you guys!" Carolynn exclaimed as she giggled and smiled with glee. "I've made cookies for you all….and they are cooling in the kitchen!"

Carolynn's voice seemed to slow in time right before the moment Cyndi began to speak.

_It's time…_Cyndi's voice echoed throughout the memory, bringing Kazuki out of his moment of sheer happiness.

Carolynn out of sheer instinct bent down and smiled upon Grace, "It is time to say goodbye to your father my dear."

Somewhere deep down within the girl, she understood what her mom was talking about. It was her time to leave, and embark upon a new journey in life.

"What!?" Kazuki replied, feeling dumbstruck by the entire circumstance.

Grace took in a deep breath, and turned to her father who still wore a confused expression on his face. She took her hand and placed it in his gently, both feeling the warmth of each other's hearts within their palms.

"I know how worried you are about me daddy…please don't be worried….I love you…." she whispered.

"I love you too…but…."

"I'll be with mommy now."

"Goodbye daddy, I'll always be with you…" the young child's voice echoed off as the image began to fade slowly.

"No!!…Grace!" Kazuki replied as the entire image faded back into the hospital room, the lights nearly blinded him as he saw the face of his unconscious daughter sitting before him. "Goodbye…"

Several seconds passed before Kazuki recovered himself enough to continue his train of thought.

"Is she….gone?" he barely uttered as tears rushed to his eyes in a sudden cascade of sobbing.

Donny and Cyndi wrapped their arms around each other after they let go of Kazuki and Grace's hands, feeling closer after the entire experience. After all, the entire delve into their memory's helped both Psychics come to terms with a part of their past they could never let go of, a part that they would rarely express.

"She's still alive." a nurse whispered who was checking the condition of Grace's heart. "However she is very faint."

Managing to acknowledge and understand what the nurse said, Kazuki turned his swollen eyes back toward Cyndi and Donny.

"How did you two do that?" Kazuki's voice gasped, "How did you create…what I saw?"

"Just a few tricks here and there." Donny keenly responded as he winked at Cyndi.

"How can you two be SO happy at a time like this!?"

Kazuki's demeaning tone did manage to surprise both Psychics, although they did not let that discourage their mission. Instead, it fueled their passion even more to complete what they intended.

"We….gave your daughter….one final Christmas present that she wished….Being able to see her mother…one last time…along with you." Cyndi uttered, trying to articulate the words adequately, yet with wisdom. "That…was my gift…to her…"

Deep down, Kazuki still could not understand what he was hearing from both of them, the nurse too was equally confused since she did not actually forego the experience.

"I know of your pain, Kazuki…" Donny's voice broke the silence, and attracted the man's undivided attention. "I know how lost, frustrated, and alone you feel. The sheer amount of loss you have experienced throughout your life has impacted everything."

Despite Kazuki's continual perplexity, he found that Donny was absolutely correct.

"I….I don't want to lose her…"

"But you must let her go when the time is right, my friend. There is a time for grieving…and a time where we have to move on." Donny whispered as he placed one of his hands on top of Kazuki's.

"You will always remember her….she will be in your heart and memory." whispered Cyndi lovingly as she stared upon the rose cheeks of Grace's fair face.

"What else do I have to live for? What else will I lose in my life?" Kazuki questioned pleadingly as he grasped onto Donny's hand, feeling the power of the connection they were sharing at that moment.

"You are still young…you have so much to live for." Cyndi added eloquently.

"You have lived a life of loss, but your entire life will not revolve around that." Donny continued with wisdom gleaming in his voice.

Kazuki continued to hold onto his daughter's hand with his other hand, and could feel her skin growing a bit cooler. The heart monitor behind him seemed to slow down.

Donny felt tears running down his cheeks as he could feel the complete onslaught of Kazuki's emotions. The Psychic knew what he had to do.

"This is my gift to you, my friend." Donny took Kazuki's hand and placed it upon his heart. The Psychic then placed his own hand over his.

For a brief moment, Kazuki could feel the hope building within him mixed with the sorrow. Donny's empathic power had unveiled a light at the end of the tunnel for the troubled man.

"Do not give up your life, because in it I see a bright future filled with hope and faith. Despite your loss…never take your own ability to live because you can always make a difference in someone else's life. And remember always, that life must be lived within the time that nature allows." Donny smiled as he winked at Cyndi, reminding her that it was a common saying that Mothra would always use to remind humanity when they fell into shadow.

Donny removed his hand from Kazuki's hand and stood up along with Cyndi displaying a majestic power that seemed to inspire the sentimental man.

"We have two final gifts to give you." Donny smiled as he removed a small obsidian glass tablet from his pocket, displaying the star of Mothra's insignia upon it and handed it to Kazuki. "I give you the hope manifested within Mothra----the hope that she gives this world during its darkest times."

Cyndi then removed something from deep within her coat pocket. A wooden Christian cross dangling from a chain of pearl beads.

"I give you….the Cross….a symbol of faith….a symbol that reminds us all that we are never alone in this world." Cyndi whispered passionately.

"Merry Christmas kind sir, and remember….that the most important gift anybody could ever have…." Donny whispered as he glanced at Cyndi.

"…Is the gift of life." Cyndi completed Donny's insightful thought.

Somberly yet confidently, both Psychics proceeded toward the door where again they were halted by Kazuki's curious voice.

"…..Are you….Angels?" Kazuki gasped as he wore an awe inspiring smile on his face.

Donny glanced down at Cyndi and once again winked.

"We're not angels," the Empath wore a gentle smile on his face, feeling the inspiration emanating from the once troubled man, "We are Psychics."

Donny and Cyndi took each other arm in arm and paced out of the room and all the way down the hall. Together, they passed through the front doors of the hospital where the brisk snowy wind of winter caught their hair in a mystic display of power. Their hearts were settled, knowing that they had given the best gifts of all to a young girl and her father----hope and faith.


End file.
